dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Bard
Back to Classes Bard They're sort of like rogues, only singy and magic-y. Prerequisites A love of song, and a willingness to be a team player in order to see everyone else succeed. Hit Die d6 Skill Points 6+Int, plus 2 free perform skills at max rank. Proficiencies Weapons: All Simple weapons, Light Martial weapons, and Rapier. Armor: Light armors Shields: Small shields Base Attack +3/4. Start at 0, +1 every level except every fourth level, see chart for example. Bards get 3 attacks. Saves Fort:+1/2 levels, +2 at 1st level Ref:+1/2 levels, +2 at 1st level Will:+1/3 levels Specials 'Level 1' : Bardic Music - A bard can produce several magical effects by using their perform skill. Starting a bardic music ability is a standard action, and as long as you're performing, you cannot take standard actions, though you may stop at any time during your turn. You may only perform one bard song at a time, until level 20, when you can perform 2 (Twinsong). Bardic Music abilities will be marked BM, and have the required ranks in perform right after. : Bardic Knowledge - Gain a bonus equal to your bard level on checks relating to notable people, legendary items, and noteworthy places. Most legendary items can be instantly identified by bards. : Countersong - BM, 3+. Roll a perform check when you begin the song. Those that can hear the song (including allies) must make a spellcraft check vs. your perform check when they cast a spell (using a scroll or wand counts as casting a spell, though they will make a use magic device check instead of spellcraft). If they fail, the spell is countered and has no effect. If they succeed, the spell is cast as normal. : Fascinate - BM, 3+. You cannot attempt to fascinate creatures mid-combat. Roll a perfom check when you begin this song. This song Fascinates a number of creatures within 90 feet. You may target one creature per three bard levels you have, minimum one (so its 1 at level 3, 2 at level 6, 3 at level 9, and so on). The targeted creatures must make a will save vs. your perform check. If they succeed, they are unaffected and cannot be Fascinated by the same bard for 24 hours. If they fail, they sit quietly and listen, taking no other actions for up to 1 round per bard level. They also take a -4 on perception checks (Listen, search, spot, etc.). Any obvious threats such as drawing/drawn weapons or casting a spell break the song's effect immediately. : Inspire Courage +1 - BM, 3+. You and allies within 90 feet gain a +1 to all saves and +5 to AC, attacks, and damage per +1 of this ability. 'Level 3' :Inspire Competence - BM, 6+. One ally within 90 feet gains a +5 (per +1 of Inspire Courage) competence bonus on a skill check. This song may only be performed once per person per day. 'Level 5' : Enchanted Instrument - You may enchant one instrument so as to be able to "play" the instrument telekinetically, taking a free action to activate and begin playing a song and requiring a concentration check of DC 20 to continue playing every round (not required outside of combat), and a concentration check of DC 35 to continue playing if hit and damaged in combat. If your total concentration bonus is at least +35, you may take 10 on these checks (requiring no rolls). It takes 4 hours to enchant an instrument this way, and you may only have one instrument enchanted in this way at a time. Enchanting a new instrument causes the old one to lose its "enchantment". 'Level 6' :Suggestion - BM, 9+. May make a suggestion (as the spell) to a creature that has been Fascinated by you, which may make a will save vs your caster DC. 'Level 8' :Inspire Courage +2 - BM, 11+. See above. 'Level 9' :Inspire Greatness - BM, 12+. Self or single, willing ally within 90 feet gains bonuses as Inspire Courage, except double, as well as +10 feet to movement speed. Also lasts 1 round for each round the target spent listening to the song after the song ends, up to 5 rounds. 'Level 12' :Song of Freedom - BM, 15+. Perform this song for at least a minute to creature a Break Enchantment effect (as the spell) on a single target within 30 feet. You can't perform this song for yourself. 'Level 14' :Inspire Courage +3 - BM, 17+. See above. 'Level 15' :Inspire Heroics - BM, 18+. As Inspire Greatness, except may target one creature per +1 of Inspire Courage. 'Level 16' : Greater Inspire Courage +3 - BM, 19+. As Inspire Courage, except you make a perform check when beginning the song, and the bonus to AC, Attacks, and Damage are equal to your check roll. Replaces Inspire Courage, and counts as Inspire Courage for the purpose of other bard songs such as Inspire Heroics, still allowing you to target 3 creatures with that song. 'Level 18' :Mass Suggestion - BM, 21+. As Suggestion, except any number of Fascinated creatures. 'Level 20' :Greater Inspire Courage +4 - BM, 23+, As above, except gain a +10 to your check per +1 of this ability. :Greater Inspire Heroics - BM, 22+. As Greater Inspire Courage, except double the bonus. Replaces Inspire Heroics. :Twinsong - You may perform two bardic music songs at once. : Specials Past Level 20 Inspire Courage +1 every 5 levels (25, 30, 35, etc.) Magic Bards are considered half casters, meaning they only count half their level to determine their caster level, and only learn up to 6th level spells normally. They can learn only spells from the Bard Spell list, and only by leveling up. Bards use Charisma for spellcasting rather than Intelligence. Bards start off knowing 4 0th level Spells, and learn 2 spells every level.